I'm Not Forgiving You!
by animehime20
Summary: Judai is angry at Johan for forgetting to buy fried shrimp. But Johan has a plan to make Judai forgive him, that just might involve breaking some rules. JohanXJudai LEMON!


**Title**: "I'm Not Forgiving You"

**Genre**: romance and some humor

**Rating**: M for LEMON XD!!

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan forgets to buy fried shrimp and Judai is angry with him, saying that he won't forgive Johan ever. But Johan has a plan to get the brunette to forgive him, and maybe break a few rules in the process.

Me: Hello there!

Lucy: -sniffles- Your first lemon one-shot... Oh, I'm so proud!!

Me: Yee!

Lucy: This one shot is dedicated to "Pharaohess163". I hope she enjoys it!

Me: It's an awesome lemon that I saw in a dream!

Lucy: So you were basically watching porn?

Me: ...Maybe you could call it that... I call it awesome sexiness!

Lucy: What ever.

Me: Here it is!

**_Chapter One: "I'm Not Forgiving You"_**

A typical day at Duel Academy. A normal, stormy day with gray clouds littering the skies like millions of gray bird fluttering overhead. Nothing out of the ordinary at all. Everything perfectly normal and exciting.

"C'mon, Ju-chan! I said I was sorry!!" Johan called, racing after Judai. Judai walked a good few paces ahead of his lover, his thin arms folded over his chest. The brunette's nose was held high in the air, his eyes closed in annoyance. Johan sighed and raced up so he was right behind Judai.

"Please, Judai! I said sorry a million times! Can't you forgive me already?" the bluenette begged. Judai 'hmphed' and stomped away from Johan angrily. Johan dropped to his knees and bowed to the floor right in front of Judai's feet, pleading forgiveness.

"Please, Judai! I'm sorry!" he groveled. Judai huffed and glanced away, his arms still folded tightly across his chest.

"No way! I'm _not_ forgiving you!" the brunette said angrily. Johan stared in horror. He was groveling. Him... the _seme_ for god's sake! The seme should _not_ be groveling to the uke for forgiveness!

"Please, Judai! Why won't you forgive me?!" Johan pleaded an answer. Judai growled before stamping his foot in annoyance.

"You forgot to buy friend shrimp even after I made you promise to buy it!" he yelled in annoyance. Johan sighed inwardly at his boyfriend's immaturness. But because of that, Judai was upset easily because of simple things.

"Please forgive me, Judai!" Johan begged. Judai glared at him and then glanced away.

"No!" he huffed. Johan sighed, feeling defeat consume him. He was never going to get Judai to forgive him. He'd never kiss... hug... touch... feel-

Johan gasped and smiled evilly as he suddenly got an idea. The bluenette suddenly leaped up and grasped Judai's wrist and dragged him towards the teacher's lounge. Judai struggled against the bluenette.

"J-Johan! What are you doing? Let me go! I'm still angry at you!" the brunette yelled. Johan slowly shook his head.

"No way, Ju-chan! I'm gonna make you forgive me!" he smiled. Judai scoffed and glanced away as they entered the empty teacher's lounge. Judai didn't notice anything wrong with this, nothing was going to happen.

"I'm still not forgiving you..." Judai said in a pouting voice as they walked into the lounge, all alone.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan suddenly slammed Judai up against the wall and pressing his lips forcefully against Judai's lips. Judai's eyes widened at Johan's sudden movement. Johan pinned Judai to the wall even harder, pressing his lips harder onto Judai's. Judai moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of all of this, closing his eyes to enjoy it fully.

Johan pried Judai's lips open with his tongue, and dove in, searching the brunette's mouth. Judai moaned more, causing Johan to smirk in happiness. Judai was enjoying this, enjoying ever moment of it.

Johan placed his knee firmly in between Judai's legs. Judai moaned loudly into the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut even more. The pressure in between his legs. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It felt incredible. It felt... so good!

Johan slowly pulled back, a shimmering trail of saliva connecting his and Judai's mouths together. Judao panted heavily, his eyes filled with lust. He had obviosuly forgotten his anger towards the bluenette. Johan smirked and picked Judai up bridal style.

"J-Johan!" Judai gasped at the sudden movement. Johan smiled warmly and walked over to the couch in the center of the teacher's lounge. Johan gently placed Judai onto the couch. He then went down and crawled ontop of the smaller brunette.

"J-Johan?" Judai whispered, afraid to speak any louder. Johan smiled and slowly reached up Judai's shirt, feeling his toned chest and his body. Judai moaned loudly as he felt his lover running his hands over his body, feeling every shape of him.

"Johan..." Judai groaned loudly. Johan smirked and went up so he could kiss Judai's lips again. Judai moaned loudly into the kiss before squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He had two senses of pleasure going on: Johan's lips on his own, and Johan's hands running over his entire body.

Johan pressed his waist against Judai's, earning a loud moan from the brunette. Johan grinded his hips against his lover's, making the brunette groan loudly. Judai slightly twisted around, moaning into his lover's mouth and mewling in need. Johan was giving him such pleasure... Oh, it felt so good...

Johan slowly pulled back and smirked happily. Judai was panting heavily, and by the looks of him, he was enjoying every moment of it. Johan slowly went down so he could speak to Judai in a gentle voice.

"I love you, Ju-chan..." he whispered. Before Judai could answer, Johan lifted Judai's shirt up and started kissing his chest lovingly. Judai panted and moaned at the feeling, a beautiful pink blush running across his face.

"J-Jo...han... I- Unnnnnnnn..." Judai moaned loudly as Johan's lips latched onto Judai's nipple and began sucking on it. Judai dug his hand into Johan's blue hair, panting and moaning as Johan continued. Johan's other hand felt Judai's body, enjoying the sounds Judai was making.

"Aaaah... J-Johaaan... Unnnnn..." Judai moaned loudly, his head turning to the side and the pink blush becoming darker. He couldn't take it anymore. The feeling he was recieving. He wanted Johan so badly.

"Judai, does this feel good?" Johan whispered when he stopped sucking on Judai's nipple for a quick moment. Judai moaned in response, biting his lower lip to muffle it before nodding.

"I'm glad..." Johan smiled, kissing Judai's lips once again. Judai panted as Johan slowly slid Judai's shirt back down, leaving the brunette fully clothed. Johan then slowly started to play with the zipper of Judai's jeans.

Judai moaned as Johan slowly felt the zipper on his white jeans. Johan didn't pull the zipper down. He was having too much fun teasing his lover as it was. Judai moaned in need. He wanted Johan to feel him.

After a few moments, Johan stil hadn't removed Judai's pants. He hadn't even pulled the zipper down an inch. Judai grew annoyed. He knew that Johan must be teasing him for fun, and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"J-Johan... s-stop... teasing..." Judai moaned loudly. Johan smirked evilly and nodded.

"Of course, Ju-chan," he said, slowly bringing his head down to Judai's jeans. Johan took the zipper in his teeth and slowly pulled the zipper down, revealing the top of Judai's red boxers. Judai moaned as his arousal was starting to be freed from his tight jeans, but suddenly, Johan stopped.

Judai glanced up at Johan with confusion. Johan was smiling and had his hands at the edge of Judai's jeans. He slowly teased Judai by starting to pull Judai's jeans down, but then stopped when he had pulled it down only half an inch.

"Sorry, Ju-chan... But I enjoy teasing you like this..." Johan smiled. Judai groaned in annoyance and suddenly launched at his lover. Johan gasped as Judai flipped over so he was ontop. Johan stared in confusion.

"Ju-chan?" Johan asked in confusion. Judai smirked happily before going down to Johan's jean zipper and taking it in his teeth. Judai then slowly unzipped Johan's jeans and gently slid them down to Johan's knees. Johan gasped as Judai grabbed Johan's boxers and slowly pulled them down to the bluenette's knees.

"Ju-chan?" Johan whispered. Judai smiled and looked up at Johan with an eerie smile. Johan slightly trembled at Judai's look.

"So, you like teasing me, eh?" Judai asked in a slightly happy voice.

"Uh..." Johan was lost for words. He didn't know what to say or what the brunette was going to do. Johan was afraid of Judai when he was angry, so how would Judai act when he was teased?

"Well, here's my revenge..." Judai whispered. The brunette then went down and licked the tip of Johan's member, earning a moan from the bluenette. Judai smirked as he then slowly took all of Johan's member into his mouth.

"Unnn..." Johan moaned loudly. Judai smirked and continued to suck and deep throat Johan's member. Johan released a strangled moan and dug his hand into Judai's hair, panting and moaning as Judai continued.

"Ju...dai..." Johan whispered. Judai continued until he suddenly tasted something strange. Johan pulled Judai back, the brunette glancing up at him in confusion. The bluenette panted a few more times.

"Johan? Did I do something bad?" Judai asked in an innocent voice. Johan quickly shook his head.

"No, Judai. That was wonderful. I just don't want to cum yet," the bluenette said. Judai nodded slowly as Johan pulled his boxers back up and slowly pulled his jeans back up, but left them unzippered. Johan then pushed Judai down onto the couch so the brunette was under him.

"Now... Let's continue..." Johan whispered. Johan then slowly went to Judai's neck and started kissing and nipping at it. Judai moaned loudly and twisted his head back and to the side. Johan smirked and continued kissing the brunette.

Suddenly, Johan heard Judai whisper something.

"What is it, love?" Johan asked. Judai panted heavily before whispering what he had just said a little louder so Johan could hear it this time around, his bangs covering his brown eyes from his lover.

"Take me..."

"What?" Johan asked in disbelief. All he had planned on doing was getting Judai aroused, but now, his lover was asking him to do what the bluenette had always dreamed of?! Johan almost lost control.

"Take me, Johan... Please take me... It hurts... it hurts so much..." Judai whispered, tilting his head up so Johan could see tears streaming from his eyes. Johan stared at Judai's waist, where the prize was, and stared in shock. Poor Judai's arousal was visible even through his boxers.

"Judai... is this what hurts?" Johan cooed, reaching down and touching Judai's erection in his hand. Judai gasped and moaned loudly, his hand shooting up to his mouth and covering it, moaning and whispering into it. Johan gently stroked Judai's member.

"Judai..." Johan whispered. Judai covered his eyes with his hand, moaning weakly and gasping for breath every now and then. Johan then went down to Judai and kissed his lips lovingly. Judai moaned and when Johan pulled away, Judai spoke again.

"Please claim me, Johan... Make me all yours... please..." Judai whispered. Johan stared in disbelief again and went down to Judai's ear, nipped it once and then spoke to his moaning lover.

"Are you certain? Judai, your virginity is a wonderful and precious thing. Are you sure... you want to give that up to _me_?" the bluenette asked. Judai slowly pulled Johan back so he could stare into Johan's emerald eyes.

"Johan... When I was young... I promised myself that I'd only give my virginity to the one who ment the most to me. To the one I loved the most and no one more than that. No one else can have me except the one I love..." Judai clutched his heart and then looked at Johan with tears in his eyes.

"And that's you, Johan!"

Johan stared in pure shock and happiness as Judai continued speaking, blushing madly.

"I...I believed that.. when I was younger I believed... that when I gave up my virginity, I'd always be with that person! That person would be my soul mate! I would never... do anything to harm that person... I would never cheat on them... That person who holds everything..."

Judai glanced up at Johan, his eyes filled with happiness and lust.

"And that person is you! Johan, I want to give you my heart, my soul, and my body! It all belongs to you, Johan! I... I belong to Johan... and only Johan can ever touch me like this..." Judai said, taking Johan's hand and guiding it to the spot between his legs.

Johan blushed at Judai's words. Judai was willing to surrender his virginity to Johan because he loved him so much? Johan went down and kissed Judai's gentle lips, earning an excited moan from the brunette below.

"Judai, are you certain you want me to claim you?" Johan asked when he pulled back. Judai nodded quickly, throwing his head back.

"Yes! Oh God, yes, Johan!! Claim me! Hurry!" Judai moaned. Johan smiled warmly before kissing Judai's lips again and edging his hand into Judai's boxers, stroking and cupping Judai's member gently. Judai moaned loudly.

"Hurry, Johan... it hurts... Take the pain away... Johan..." the brunette whispered. Johan nodded as he slowly and teasingly pulled Judai's jeans down to his knees, and then grasped the edges of Judai's boxers and pulled them down slowly so they rested with Judai's jeans.

Judai gasped at the coldness surrounding his member. Johan then went down and licked the tip of Judai's member, earning a loud moan from the brunette. Johan smirked as he looked up at his lover.

"That feel good?" he asked. Judai nodded quickly. Johan laughed.

"Then I'll have to continue," he said. With that, the bluenette went down to the brunette's member fully, licked the tip again, and then took the whole thing into his mouth. Judai threw his head back at the heat surroundhing his member. Johan smirked and then sucked on Judai's member.

"Ohhhh!!" Judai moaned loudly. "Yes! Johan... yes! Yes, Johan! Oh, it feels so good!!"

Johan smirked and sucked harder. Judai moaned loudly as he felt something building up inside his member.

"J-Johan!! I-I'm gonna cum!" Judai screamed. Johan smirked and sucked even harder than he had before. Judai screamed as he came inside his lover's mouth, gasping when he was done.

"Johan..." Judai moaned. Johan slowly pulled back and spotted the most arrousing thing anyone could ever see in the whole world.

Judai was laying underneath Johan, his legs and member revealed, his shirt splotted with a few flecks of cum, sweat dripping down his forehead, his eyes closed as he gasped for breath afer his orgasm, a bright pink blush across his beautiful cheeks and nose. Johan felt his pants getting tighter as he saw his lover like that.

"Ready, Judai?" Johan asked. Judai nodded quickly and kissed Johan's lips. Judai suddenly moaned as a finger slipped into his entrace, pulling in and out of the brunette. Another finger was added, and Judai hissed in pain.

"Are you all right, angel? Does it hurt? I don't want to hurt you," he asked the brunette. Judai shook his head slowly, his eyes squeezed closed and his hands clutching the ground.

"N-not really... I'll be fine... I'll be okay," Judai moaned. Johan nodded and then stuck in a second finger, and then the pain kicked in.

Judai moaned loudly in pain when Johan's second finger went in. Johan immediately started kissing Judai's neck to distract him. Judai moaned as Johan slowly scissored him open slightly. Judai breathed in heavily for a few moments, trying to cancel the pain. Johan kissed Judai's neck and started nipping at it, trying to distract his lover.

After a few moments, Johan's third finger pressed into Judai. Judai cried out in pain as Johan's third finger entered him. Johan glanced up at Judai with worry on his face. He slipped his third finger out of Judai, and then thought of how to make Judai no longer in pain. Then an idea struck him.

Johan searched around with his fingers until he heard Judai cry out in pleasure. Johan smiled, knowing that he had found Judai's prostate. He brushed his fingers against that certain spot in Judai again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his brown-haired angel.

When Judai was moaning in so much pleasure that he couldn't stand it anymore, Johan slipped his third finger in. He then started scissoring Judai slightly open again stretching the brunette open enough so Johan's member could slip inside.

Judai moaned and bit his lip at the feeling. He wasn't used to this. It hurt so much, but it felt too good to stop. The attention Johan was giving him, it felt so good! The brunette moaned loudy as Johan's fingers continused to move within him.

"Aaah... Unnnn... Jo...han... Unnnnn..." Judai moaned at the feeling of his lover scissoring him open. He loved Johan. He never wanted this to end! He never wanted this pleasure to cease. Judai had totally forgotten his anger towards the bluenette.

But Judai was getting impatient. He couldn't take the pain that was building up within him. The want for the bluenette's member to rest inside his entrace. He wanted Johan inside him already. Judai grabbed Johan's hand and moaned.

"Jo...ha-aaah-n... Please... N-no more fingers..." Judai moaned, a pink blush covering his nose. Johan nodded, thinking that Judai was stretched enough, and removed his fingers from the brunette. He spit in his hand and then coated his member in the make-shift lube. Johan positioned himself by Judai's entrance and then looked at Judai in slight concern.

"Ready?" Johan asked, wanting to be absolutely certain that Judai wanted this before he actually did it. Johan didn't want to cause his angel any harm.

Judai nodded quickly. Johan nodded and then slowly pushed the tip of his member into Judai's tight entrace. Judai hissed slightly at the penetration, and then Johan pushed his member farther into the boy's entrace. Johan then slowly pressed his member farther until he was fully sheathed within the brunette's tight entrace.

Judai hissed and moaned in pain while Johan groaned at the feeling of being penetrated. Judai felt tears filling his eyes, which Johan gently kissed away. Judai whispered gently to the bluenette.

"It hurts... it hurts Johan..." Judai whispered. Johan kissed Judai's lips and waited until Judai was adjusted to the feeling of penetration. Judai wasn't used to the feeling of being hurt for pleasure. It hurt so much... but felt too good to stop.

"Judai, just tell me what you want. If you want me to speed up or slow down, just tell me..." Johan cooed lovingly. Judai blushed and rested his head back against the couch, groaning at the feeling of his lover within him.

"P-please... just allow me to adjust. I-I've never felt this before, Johan... Johan, y-you're so huge... Uhh... it feels great..." Judai whimpered. Johan smiled and warmly kissed his angel on the lips.

Judai blushed and hugged Johan, waiting for the moment when he would be ready for Johan and his souls to become one. He couldn't wait for the moment when their souls would be joined by intercourse.

"J-Johan... you can move now," Judai whimpered weakly after a few moments of adjusting. Johan did as instructed and slowly pulled out of his angel and then gently pushed back in at the same speed. Judai moaned and twisted his head to the side, panting heavily at the feeling.

Johan started his thrusts slowly as to not hurt his angel, entering and exiting his angel slowly and softly. He didn't want Judai to be in pain before he started thrusting harder. Johan wanted Judai to be in as much pleasure as possible.

Judai moaned in both pain and pleasure as his lover thrust into him slowly. He had never felt anything like this before. Johan's body grinding against his, his lover entering him and their love being proven. Judai loved this. But the way Johan was moving was too slow, Judai wasn't getting much pleasure.

"Aaah... Johan... Go faster, Johan..." Judai mewed weakly. Johan stared at the brunette like he was crazy.

"Judai, I can't go any faster yet. You're still in pain!" Johan argued with his lover. Judai moaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Unnnn... Johan, faster... Please... Please go faster, Johan..." Judai whispered in a pleading tone, the blush becoming slightly darker. Johan slowly shook his head as he continued thrusting slowly.

"No, Judai. It won't be fun if you're in pain," the bluenette answered. Judai groaned loudly in annoyance. Johan was moving too slow. Judai wanted Johan inside going faster. He wanted the pleasure!

Judai grasped Johan's wrist. He stared into his lover's eyes and pleaded softly, his brown eyes filled with want.

"Please, Johan... faster... move faster..." Johan bit his lip at the sight of his lover's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He groaned loudly in annoyance and nodded. Johan then started thrusting harder an faster into the brunette. Judai groaned at the feeling of penetration.

"Aaah... Oh my God... Johan!!" Judai moaned out his lover's name. Johan captured Judai's lips in a kiss, trying to silence the moaning brunette. He thrusted deeper into the brunette, enjoying the sounds his lover was making. Everytime Judai moaned, it turned Johan on even more.

Judai mewled loudly in pleasure as Johan hit the _certain place_ inside him. The place that made Judai cry out in pure pleasure. He wasn't sure _what_ Johan had hit. All the brunette knew was that it felt so damn _good_! Judai wanted Johan to hit there again.

"A-ah! H-hit there a-again, J-Johan-kun!" Judai said while moaning. Johan did as instructed, and slammed harder into Judai. The brunette cried out in both pleasure and pain. Judai mewled in need and desire. He wanted Johan so badly!

Judai had never felt anything this good before! Johan's member inside him. It felt so good! Judai cried out as Johan dug even deeper into him. He cried out in pure pleasure now. The pain mixed in with the pleasure. It felt so good!

For Johan, this was incredible. Judai's tight muscles surrounding him built up friction, but that only made it feel better. Johan moaned as he thrust deeper into the brunette. The bluenette couldn't stand it, Judai was so damn tight! It felt even better than he thought it would!

"Unnn!! Judai!! You're so tight, angel!" Johan yelled. Judai moaned and whimpered loudly as Johan thrust harder into him.

"Unnn!! J-Johan!! Harder!! Deeper!! I love you!!" the brunette cried out. Johan complied with his lover's demand and thrust harder into the brunette. Judai moaned loudly and then pulled Johan into a passionate kiss.

The two lovers were engulfed in so much pleasure, that they never wanted it to end. The pleasure they were feeling was perfect for them. The feeling of their souls joining and joining their love felt incredible! When the kiss was broken, Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and pulled him close.

"Oh my God, Johan!!" Judai mewled loudly as Johan thrust deeper into him.

"Unnn!! Judai!!" Johan screamed out, releasing a loud moan.

Judai almost couldn't stand it. Johan was digging deeper into him. The pleasure was almost too much for him. Johan then started stroking Judai's member in time with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure that the brunette was feeling.

Judai couldn't stand it any longer.

"J-Johan! I-I'm gonna cum! I can't hold it anymo-" Judai called, covering eyes with his hand.

"Not yet, Judai! I'm almost there! Unnn!" Johan moaned and panted as he thrusted deeper into the brunette.

"I c-can't h-hold it b-back a-anymore, J-Johan!!" Judai stuttered, his vision flashing from focus to darkness.

"Aaaah!! Judai!! Now!!" Johan yelled, feeling himself reach his climax. Judai cried out as he came suddenly. Johan thrust deeper into Judai and then cried out loudly as he came as well. Judai gasped as his lover came inside him, filling the boy with his essence.

Johan collapsed on top of Judai, both of the boys panting from exhaustion. Judai blushed deeply as he moaned for the bluenette. Johan panted heavily. Johan slowly pulled out of Judai, kissing the brunette on the forehead.

"I... love you, Judai," Johan whispered into the brunette's ear, plopping down ontop of him. Judai smiled happily. He kissed Johan back on the lips.

"I love you too, Johan," he whispered. The two lovers stayed like that for a short while, both panting and tryin to regain their lost energy. Johan could have sworn that when he came inside Judai, he heard a thud by the door, but he was too tired to focus.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

When the boy's had regained their energy, Johan took Judai's boxers and slowly pulled them up. Johan then took Judai's zipper in his teeth and pulled it up, making the brunette mewl in want. Johan kissed Judai on the lips and then slipped his own boxers and pants up.

"Judai, do you forgive me?" Johan begged. Judai nodded slowly and smiled.

"Yes... yes, Johan... I forgive you..." Judai moaned. Johan smiled and kissed Judai on the lips.

"I'm glad. Let's go back to the dorms," Johan said, helping Judai up and both of them walked out of the room. Both of them didn't notice that Crowler was on the floor, unconscious with blood seeping from his nose upon having walked in to see Johan and Judai cum.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Few Month's Later..._

"C'mon, Judai! I'm sorry!!"

"No! You forgot again!"

Johan dropped to his knees infront of the angered brunette and bowed a million times. Judai 'hmphed' and looked away, clearly angry at the bluenette he loved so much. Johan apologized a million times again.

"No! I won't forgive you, Johan!" Judai yelled. Johan sighed and then smirked. He grasped Judai's wrist and slowly dragged Judai towards the storage closet this time. Judai struggled against his lover.

"J-Johan?! What are you doing?" he yelled. Johan laughed and then smirked.

"Making you forgive me," he said, opening the closet, throwing Judai in, and then leaping in after him, closing the door tightly in the process.

--

Me: There you have it! What did you think, Lucy?

Lucy: -drooling-

Me: Lucy?

Lucy: That... was... the best lemon yet!!

Me: I certainly hope so! Please review nicely!


End file.
